All Because Of You
by Whitesiren
Summary: My first attempted songfic. College student Mamoru Chiba and high school junior Usagi Tsukino have this what you might call a love and hate relationship. It’s true at what they say that there’s a fine line between hate and love but will these two fin
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Smoon and the song SWAY. 

A/n: My first time ever posting here in this category. This is also my first attempted songfic, the song is by Bic Runga, titled Sway.

Summary: College student Mamoru Chiba and high school junior Usagi Tsukino have this what you might call a love and hate relationship.  It's true at what they say that there's a fine line between hate and love but will these two finally realized it when they crossed that line?

All Because Of You 

Mamoru Chiba entered the Crown Arcade with his usual confident stride. His gorgeous blue eyes roamed the ice cream parlor and found two persons that he was looking for. One was Motoki, the other one was…

"Hey Odango Atama." Mamoru greeted with a challenging smile.

Usagi who's back was against him, winced at the infuriating nickname he gave her. Slowly Usagi turned towards him. "What do you want Mamo-baka?" Usagi spoke her pretty face darkening into a scowl. 

Mamoru ignored her scowl. "How have you been doing with those quizzes of yours? Got any higher than 30%?" Mamoru asked grinning. 

Usagi fumed. "As a matter of fact, I got a 75% today." She spoke icily. 

"Only a 75? Maybe you should go home and study for awhile." Mamoru suggested mockingly. "Now why don't you be a good girl and do just that?" He said patting her head repeatedly, watching in amusement as her face flushed red in anger.

"That's it! I'm outta her!" Usagi growled pushing him hardly away. "Bye guys." Usagi spoke grimly to her friends.

"Bye…" they echoed watching as she pushed the door.

Meanwhile, Mamoru had already sauntered off to the bar to greet his friend.

"Motoki! How about a soda?" Mamoru spoke sitting casually at the stool.

"Was that Usagi who stormed out seconds ago?" Motoki asked as he handed Mamoru his soda.

"Huhummm." Mamrou gulped down his drink. 

"You know it really puzzles me why you like to tease her so…" Motoki asked his friend studying him carefully. "Any specific reasons?"

"I dunno… coz she's so easy to tease?" Mamoru shrugged nonchalantly. 

"I've always thought that you two have some sort of unnatural attraction to each other. That maybe you like her?" Motoki commented thoughtfully. 

Mamoru choked and laughed forcibly. When Motoki didn't laugh, he glared at him. "What?! Me and Odango…like each other?" He sputtered. 

"Like they say, the more you hate the more you love. And besides I didn't exactly say that Usagi likes you. Not after the way you have been treating her…" Motoki trailed off. 

"Me? Like that ditz?" Mamoru scoffed.

"I;m not so sure which planet your from Mamoru…but Usagi is quite a looker don't you think? And let's not leaved out that nice body of hers…" Motoki speculated.

A funny look crossed Mamoru's face.

***

"I swear those two are perfect for each other." Mina said with a sigh.

"If they don't kill each other first that us." Lita grinned. 

"I have the most wonderful idea! Why don't we set those two up?" Mina spoke a gleam in her eyes.

Rei snorted. "Not one of your crazy ideas Min." Rei warned. Amy nodded her approval at Rei.

"But GUYS!" Mina pouted.

Rei shook her head NO firmly.

"Hey! Isn't that Usagi talking to Seiya outside?" Rei spoke aloud. 

All eyes turned towards the window.

***

"Looks like that guy thinks Usagi's pretty hot too." Motoki spoke glancing outside.

"Huh? Where?" Mamoru spoke feeling a bit panicky, following Motoki's gaze. "He probably needs directions or something." Mamoru tried to console himself not to get worried. 

"I don't think so…they seem to know each other." Motoki commented. 

Mamoru looked at the two figures outside hard. "Who the hell is that?" Mamoru scowled. 

Motoki imitated Mamoru's nonchalant shrug earlier. "Why don't you ask Usagi?" Motoki suggested indifferently but was grinning inside at Mamoru's odd reaction. He left and served Usagi's friends.

Mamoru's blood was beginning to boil. His hands were clenched tightly as Usagi smiled sweetly at the man Mamoru didn't recognize. The unknown stranger gently touched Usagi's elbow leading her away. His scowl got deeper when Mamoru arrived again.

"Guess who that guy was? It's Seiya, the lead singer from that new rock group the Starlights!" Motoki shared the information he got from the girls.

Mamoru just glared at him and stood up abruptly.

"Hey! Remember its not yet too late to change the way d\she thinks if you. I for one thinks that you should start being nice to her." Motoki called out to his best friend who was walking briskly out.

SWAY 

_Don't stray don't ever go away_

I should be much too smart for this 

_You know it gets the better of me_

Mamoru sat at his seat, listening to his professor talk, and for the first time since he started taking this course, Mamoru found himself distracted. He mentally slapped himself and tried one more time to listen to the lesson taught. But visions of a golden haired, blue-eyes girl blocked any of his capacity to think sensibly, and of course that guy Seiya that she was smiling at.

"Could I really be falling for Odango?" Mamoru wondered.

He recalled all the times they were together, and mentally chuckled at the picture that formed in his mind. All they ever did was bicker, argue and squabble and yet…Mamoru thoroughly enjoyed himself during those times. 

Sometimes, when you and I collide 

_I fall into an ocean of you, pull me out in time_

_Don't let me drown, let me down_

_I say it's all because of you._

Mamoru carelessly walked down the street where he and Usagi usually bumped into each other.  This was now a block away from his new apartment and he went all the way here just for a chance encounter with the blonde bubbly, girl that sent his heart beating furiously, previously his hated adversary Usagi Tsukino. 

"But did I ever really hate her? Maybe that was just a mask for love and envy. I envy her passion, I envy her zest for life and yet I am irresistibly drawn to it, like a moth to a flame." Mamoru thought. 

"Sigh…the things I do for love." Mamoru mused remembering the ton of homework his Prof. assigned him for slacking off in class daydreaming and here he was standing here wasting time. 

"Maybe I should just look for her?" Mamoru thought as he checked his watched. "3…2…1…" Mamoru started moving then "BANG!" He wasn't disappointed. But Mamoru was quite ready, his arms circled around her steadying her. 

***

Usagi's head was buried at someone's chest. Her hand was sprawled in an awkward position, holding onto the man's shirt another on his arm. Usagi blushed at the hard, lean body, she felt beneath her hand.

"I'm sorry." Usagi murmured eyes downcast as she began to push him away and regain her own balance.

"No problem Usagi." A familiar voice answered her sending out an electric shock through her spine. 

Usagi froze. "Why in all the people in the world does it have to be him?" She hastily broke away, straightened herself up and glared wearily up at him. 

"Mamo-baka." Usagi's voice was clipped. 

Mamoru lost himself as he stared at her blazing blue eyes, totally transfixed. 

"Well…" Usagi snarled. 

"Are you alright Usagi?" Mamoru asked broken from the trance. 

"Wait…did you just call me Usagi?" Usagi wondered. Then her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Alright… what do you want and what are you up to this time/" Usagi asked arms folded at her chest.

Mamoru held out his hand in surrender. "Do you prefer me calling you Odango Atama then?" Mamoru teased. He sighed when she didn't crack a smile. 

"Ok…Ok…I just wanted to apologize for any of our past misunderstanding." Mamoru spoke with a smile that could melt anyone's heart. But Usgai Tsukino wasn't just about any woman; she was the most infuriating, stubborn, headstrong woman that by a chance of fate he had fallen helplessly in love with. 

A long moment ensued of silence with Usagi's eyebrows raised still skeptical. Mamoru was getting nervous about the situation. He nearly breathed a sigh of relief out loud when Usagi's face eased; her stance relaxed a slow smile tugging at her lips. 

"Yeah, you're right. This little fight of ours is getting tiring isn't it?" Usagi acknowledged. "I'm sorry too. So friends?" Usagi offered her hand for a handshake. 

Mamoru was momentarily paralyzed, his heart skipped as he touched her hand.

And here I go, losing my control 

_I'm practicing your name so I can say it to your face_

_It doesn't seem right, to look you in the eye_

_And all the things you mean to me, come tumbling out my mouth_

"Um…you can let go of my hand now." Usagi fidgeted as Mamoru held her hand firmly in his. The moment Mamoru's grip loosened, Usagi snatched back her hand. 

"Well, I've got to know now. See ya!" Usagi spoke with forced cheer as she tried moving past him. 

"Wait!" Mamoru panicked and grabbed her arm. 

"What now?" Usagi asked with a tinge of annoyance and suspicion. 

"Well…you see…ahhhh…" Mamoru stammered. Usagi looked amused. 

"I have to tickets for the ice rink near here and I was wondering if you'd like to go…with me of course." He said quickly. "We can go catch a movie or maybe I can treat you to dinner?" He added flustered.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Usagi asked slowly with emphasis. 

"Yes…Um well, no, well see it's not like a real date or anything, sort of like a friendly date to make up for all those times I made fun of you and stuff." Mamoru hastily explained. 

Usagi's smiled, her blue eyes sparkling. "Okay!" She chirped latching on to his arm. "C'mon, I'll go watch a movie with you…as long as I pick!" Usagi announced. 

***

"I wonder what he's up to?" Usagi thought as they walked inside the cinema. "But no matter…" She thought devilishly as she picked out the movie that they were going to see. She was going to pick out the most annoying movie that Mamoru was surely going to hate and then he might tell her what this peace business is all about. Usagi thought satisfied. 

Inside Usagi giggled as the character did one ridiculous stunt after another. "Mamoru must be counting the seconds till this movie is finished." Usagi thought wickedly. She was sadly mistaken however as this were the thought that went through his mind…

"Man, she's so perfect." Mamoru thought with adoration, his eyes on her barely watching the flick. 

After the movie, "SO did you like the movie?" Usagi asked with laughter in her voice. 

Mamoru snapped out of his daydream, the silly look gone from his face. Usagi giggled. 

Mamoru looked down at her. "Huh?" He asked giving her a charming smile as though asking her to forgive him. 

"I said did you like the movie?" Usagi repeated her eyes twinkling. 

Darien frowned and tried to remember. All he remembered was a lot of shouting and stupid laughter and of course Usagi's blue eyes, lighting with pleasure as she enjoyed the movie. Not wanting to disappoint her, "Uh, sure. They deserve an Oscar!" he spoke grinning. 

Usagi couldn't hold it anymore and broke down laughing. 

"What?" Mamoru asked confused. Usagi shook her head still laughing and grabbed his arm. 

"I'm hungry." Usagi complained. 

"Good, cause I'm treating you to dinner." Mamoru spoke automatically. 

They ate at a little café that wasn't too expensive but wasn't actually quite cheap either. 

"Are you sure about this? You know how much I eat don't you?" Usagi asked skeptically. Mamoru simply kept quiet and led them to their seats. 

After eating, "Are you sure you can pay for all of these? I didn't exactly spare any expense." Usagi spoke guiltily willing to split up the tab. 

Mamoru shook his head. "I said that I'm going to treat you didn't I?" He spoke picking up the bill and paying it with his credit card. Usagi watched surprised. Mamrou then ordered 2 glasses of wine to toast to their newfound friendship.

"Why are you doing this?" Usagi asked with stunned amazement. 

Indeed it's time to tell you why 

_I say it's infinitely true_

_"Because I'm in love with you."_ Mamoru instantly thought but instead… " Because I wanted to make up for the bad start we had." Mamoru spoke sincerely. 

"I thought you were only kidding with this friendship thing, but now I guess you really mean it." Usagi spoke smiling. 

Mamoru grinned. "But don't you agree that this is much better than those fighting match we had?"

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Much better." 

Mamoru clasped Usagi's hand that was lying on the table. She looked at him startled.

"M'lady would you care for a dance? They're playing our song." Mamoru asked gallantly flashing her on of his "you-cant-resist-me" smile. 

"But I don't even know what they're playing. How can it be our song?" Usagi protested. 

"We'll learn it afterwards." Mamoru spoke grinning. Usagi grinned back and accepted his hand shyly. 

The café had a little dance floor by the center and there were people playing the instruments to provide a sensuous music. 

Usagi mentally sighed as Mamoru held her close. She closed her eyes and lost herself to the music. 

Say you'll stay, don't come and go 

_Like you do_

_Sway my way yeah I need to know_

_All about you_

"This feels nice." Usagi murmured. 

Mamoru's brain wasn't functioning properly for he was in cloud 9. He held her tightly, savoring her scent. She felt so good to be in his arms…so right. By the time the song ended, they realized how much deeper their feelings for each other ran. 

"Mamoru I…" Usagi's mouth parted her eyes meeting his. 

Mamoru couldn't take it anymore, his mouth brushed against her for the briefest moment making Usagi's eyes go wide. "Her first kiss!"

An: As you know this is my first time writing a song fic…I fell in love with Bic Runga's song Sway!!! This was originally a one-shot fic but I'm too tired to finish it off typing. Yes, this is not end, as you can see the song wasn't even finished. I know that this scenario or type of story isn't exactly original but I enjoyed writing it so I'm sorry if there are a lot of similar fics like this. ThankS! And Review please!


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

A/n: Thank you to the reviewers…

VelvetStar: 

Bunny winner:

Sabrina:

Hatami:

Marni:

Annoying Took:

All Because Of You II And there's no cure, and no way to be sure 

_Why everything's turned inside out_

_Instilling so much doubt_

The next day, Mamoru was in very high spirits.

"Hey Motoki!" Mamoru greeted, his good mood truly evident in his voice.

"Well…well… Aren't we in a cheerful mood today." Motoki remarked.

"So is Usagi and her friends here yet?" Mamoru tried to ask casually craning his neck to look around.

"No more Odango?" Motoki asked eyebrows raised. 

"Nope, not till we become good friends, then she wouldn't mind." Mamoru grinned.  Motoki laughed. "Look here they come now." Motoki nodded.

Mamoru hastily turned around, true enough there was Usagi, along with Mina, Amy, Rei and Lita. They were all giggling and talking loudly. Usagi was pouting cutely at something Rei teased her with. Her hair was not in Odango's but flowing freely on her back instead.  Consciously, she tucked a hair behind her ear and laughed as Mina said a joke.  

Mamoru sighed. Motoki glanced at him stifling a laugh. "So perfect…" Mamoru thought his eyes searching her face full of marvel. Then his eyes met hers and something changed in Usagi's eyes.

***

"Guys, I just remembered something…" Usagi spoke suddenly.

"Huh?" Mina asked surprised. 

"Well, I need to get something back at home." Usagi spoke flustered, her eyes darting across something or rather someone behind them.

"What exactly is this thing?" Lita asked curious. 

"Um, just something. Bye!" Usagi chirped skipping away before anyone could say more. The others looked at each other in confusion and back at Usagi's retreating back.

"What's wrong with her?" Rei asked with a frown. Mina shrugged. "She was the one who dragged us all here." Behind them a voice spoke. 

"Where is Odango Atama going?" Mamoru asked behind them frowning.

"Said she forgot something." Amy spoke nonchalant. 

"So like her to forget things…" Darien mused with a bit of smile. Mina and Lita exchanged a glance. 

***

Usagi slammed the door to her room. _"Why did I come back here? I didn't forget anything."_ Usagi wondered her heart still beating furiously. She whacked the side of her head with her palm. "Damn you Usagi! What is happening to you?" Usagi scolded herself muttering while pacing around in the room. When did she start feeling so jumpy and flustered all of a sudden?

Usagi calmed herself down and sat at her bed hugging a pillow to her chest. _"Alright, what's the deal?"_ Usagi rationalize. _"I was going out with my friends, we were all talking and laughing, then I chickened out on something…alright so Mamoru was approaching, but he promised to stop teasing me didn't he? Then what the hell is my problem?"_ Usagi thought confused.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when the image of Mamoru suddenly entered her mind, his arms around her last night, his masculine scent intoxicating her, his lips…

"Hell, when did I start to fall for that conceited creep?" Usagi groaned aloud. _"Perhaps ever since you first laid eyes on him."_ A little voice in her head whispered. "Grrr…"

_"He's not so bad is he? Especially last night, In fact he was a complete gentleman."_ The little voice in her head continued. "Admit it you're in love with him." The voice concluded.

"Gah!" Usagi let out an exasperated yell. "I can't be in love with him! Just because he happens to be a bit nicer right now, and he did take me out and…stuff. It means nothing to him! Or to me." Usagi argued with herself. _"Then why did he take you out then?"_ the voice asked. "To be friends of course." Usagi answered instantly. _"Just friends???" _The voice persisted.

Her head was throbbing, listing the reasons why she was not in love with Mamoru and vice versa and why she should not fall in love with him. Reason # 1; 2 days ago they were at each other's throats. Reason # 2; he could be playing with me. "Visions of Mamoru laughing at her and mocking her as she went off crying." "Thoughts of the movie She's All That reflected on her about everything being a bet…" Usagi shivered. Reason # 3…and so the list goes on and on. 

After an hour, "Ok! Ok I admit it! I'm in love with him! Now how do I take away this feeling?" Usagi asked aloud angry. _"All I have to do is ignore him, and stay away from him till I figure out what to do with this unwanted emotions. I can't risk his friendship by falling in love with him, especially since he's so nice right now."_ Usagi thought decisively minding the ache in her heart. _"He can't possible feel the same can he?" _Usagi thought. "Okay, now if I'm going to stay away from him… _"Dang it I cant go to the Arcade as much now! Since he'll surely be there. Duh! I should've known that earlier."_ Usagi rolled her eyes and made a list. 

Then their telephone rang…

"Usgai someone's at the phone looking for you!" Her mother yelled downstairs. 

"I'll get it!" Usagi yelled back grabbing the extension in her room. 

"Hello?" Usagi greeted half aware. 

***

"Hello?" Mamoru tensed as soon as he heard her sweet voice.

"Hello Usagi?" Mamoru spoke his voice strained as he shifted one foot to the next on the phone booth. "It's me Mamoru." He said quickly. 

"Uh, hi. Mamoru. What's up?" 

"Er…nothing." Mamoru answered. SILENCE.

"Gomen Mamoru but my mother is calling me. I'll catch up with you later ok?" Then she hang up.

"Bye." Mamoru said at last and put the phone down. 

For several days, Mamoru still wasn't able to see or talk to Usagi that much. Only a simple hello and g-bye, He was getting frustrated. 

It makes me so tired – I feel so uninspired 

Mamoru was sitting at his study desk, his hand on his head as he struggled to concentrate. They were asked to compos poetry in their Lit. Class. This assignment was supposed to be a breeze, but a certain someone constantly occupied his head. 

_"Is she avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? Why wont she talk to me?"_ Mamoru raged on as he tapped his pen annoyingly on the table_. "God! I can't think like this."_ Mamoru thought clenching fist in frustration. _"I need to tell her the truth." _He thought decisively. _"But what if she doesn't feel the same and wont ever speak to you again?"_ a nagging voice in his head whispered. _"I don't care whether she'll speak to me again…."_ Mamoru growled standing up abruptly.

Suddenly he changed his mind, _"What am I thinking, of course I care! I cant live without seeing her, talking to her…  everything would be so easy if she feels the same, now I have to woo her to my arms first and then tell her I love her."_ Mamoru thought glumly. _"Or should I tell her I love her then court her?"_ Mamoru wondered. _"But first I need to talk to her." _He thought determined.

Mamoru reached for the phone and dialed a number he had memorized already. The phone rang thrice before somebody picked it up.

"Hello? May I please speak to Usagi?" Mamoru asked clearing his voice. 

***

The phone rang while Usagi was eating her snack at the kitchen. Glancing at the caller ID, her heart skipped a beat. Knowing who was calling, she looked around her and nervously answered the phone.

"This is Usagi speaking." She spoke trying to keep her voice neutral.

"Usagi? This is Mamoru. Can I please talk to you in at least one minute without any interruptions?" Mamoru said hastily. 

"Uh, sure." Usagi spoke grabbing the cordless phone and headed to her room.

"What is it?" Usagi prompted. 

"There's this party that I'm invited to. I want you to come with me." Mamoru stated.

"Are you asking me out on a date again?" Usagi teased nervously, her manner joking. 

Mamoru didn't answer. 

"Er, let me check my calendar first." Usagi spoke stalling for time.

"I'll wait." Mamoru responded quickly.

Usagi gently put down the phone and went to the bathroom and squealed. "OMG! What am I going to do?!" Usagi thought panicky.  "Does he really like me or is he playing with me?" Usagi wondered hardly being still as she poured herself a cup of water and drank it. _"Why would popular, college student ask me to be his date on a party?"_ Usagi wondered shaky. _"More importantly what should I tell him? Do I want to go?" _Usagi asked composing herself. 

"_Of course you want to go!"_ The voice in her head shouted. 

_"But what if I make a total fool of myself?"_ She doubted. 

_"Who cares?! He is quite persistent don't you think?"_ The voice added.

Usagi grabbed the phone and answered before she changes her mind again.

"Sure I'll go with you." She spoke a bit breathless.

"You will? That's great!" Mamoru answered enthusiastically. "I'll pick you up at 6 ok?" 

"Ok." Usagi answered still confused whether she made the right choice or not. 

***

5:30 p.m. Usagi was pacing her room on her carefully picked out attire. A light blue sleeveless shirt and a black skirt, that was not too short but still manages to show off her long creamy legs. She wore a pair of simple earrings and a necklace with a moon shaped pendant. 

My head is battling with my heart 

_My logic has been torn apart_

Usagi sat at the living room, her hands were clammy and she was visible tensed. "_Should I cancel the date or not? What if he's only playing with me? We've been enemies since as long as we've met, this can be just a trick so that he has something new to embarrass me with?" _Usagi thought worried.

" Stop It Usagi! Mamoru's not that cruel." Her inner voice argued. Usagi mentally sighed. Little does she know that as she was busy thinking it over, time flies by and soon the doorbell rang.

"DING DONG!" 

Usagi gave a small jump from her seat. _"He's here already?"_ Usagi thought her mouth dry. She checked her watch. "5:58" She made a sign of the cross and stood up to answer the door. _"Ok, cool it Usa, you can do this, it's not as though you've never been out on a date before."_ Usagi kept repeating to herself as she took a deep breath and collected herself before opening the door.  

Usagi plastered a smile on her face as she opened the door. "Hi, you're early." She spoke.

"Yes, well the place where I'm taking you is a bit far." Mamoru replied giving her a dazzling smile.

_"Damn it, but he looks even better."_ Usagi thought as she went outside looking at him as he opened the door graciously for her. 

Mamoru had on a slow seductive easy grin, but he was jumping for joy inside. "Plan for the night, show Usagi that he was a complete gentleman and make her fall in love with him." 

They rode in silence and Usagi wasn't paying attention where they were going as she was still distracted by the tug-of-war of her thoughts. 

"We're here." Mamoru announced stopping the car and getting off to open the door for her. Usagi was startled. She took in her surroundings from the window and realized that they weren't near a house, or any party for that matter. They were at a remote park instead.

"Is he planning to jump on me now that were all alone?" Usagi wondered getting out. 

"I thought that we were going to a party?" Usagi asked confused. 

"We are, but I planned something special before." Mamoru replied, leading her by the elbow forward. 

Usagi was nervous inside. _"Are what she had been dreadfully thinking of going to happen? Like that Mamoru was going to leave her stranded in a middle of nowhere? Humiliate her horribly in more ways than one?"_ Usagi stopped thinking at the site before her.  

A white blanket was placed beneath a shady tree; a picnic basket and a wine bottle were present.

"What are you planning?" Usagi turned to him suspiciously.

"I bought all your favorite food." Mamoru offered taking her hand not answering her question. They ate in silence watching as the sun started setting till nighttime befell on them. 

After a while, "I like this place." Usagi commented glancing around. Mamoru smiled. "It's so quiet." Usagi continued closing her eyes, as the wind rustled making her hair sway slightly.   
"This is my special place, it's ours now." Mamoru spoke quietly; taking her hand that was lying on her side and stared intently at her. Usagi gulped. 

"I don't think you're feeling alright Mamoru, I think you'd better take me home." Usagi answered softly starting to get up.

Mamoru held her hand tighter. "Wait, don't go!" He spoke with a desperate plea in his voice that made her stop. He pulled her to him, and grabbed her for a passionate kiss. 

Usagi opened her mouth slightly letting out a small gasp, and Mamoru took advantage and kissed her deeper. She struggled at her first then went limp as she leaned fully on him for support. 

After awhile they broke apart panting. "Please don't do this to me." Usagi whimpered looking down. Their position was rather a sight to see. Mamoru was sprawled on the ground his legs apart while Usagi as half sitting in his lap half kneeling between him. 

Mamoru encircled her waist. "Do what?" He whispered at her ear. 

"That." Usagi whispered. Finally remembering her place, she hastily stood up and ran so fast before Mamoru could've protested.

_And now it all turn sour_

Come sweeten every afternoon 

Leaving all things behind, he took after her. His legs were longer and gave him more advantage; just before she reached the car he arrived before her and trapped her with his larger figure. She was between him and the car.

"Take me home." Usagi ordered eyes blazing, glaring defiantly at him.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Mamoru countered.

"Nothing's wrong." Usagi choked.

'Now, why don't I believe you?" Mamoru rolled his eyes. 

Usagi was shaking. "Please tell me what's wrong?" Mamoru demanded softly. "Is it me?" He asked again and gently lifted her face up. His heart was in anguish as he noticed the tears in her eyes. 

Usagi furiously shook her head. "I don't know! You make me feel so many things. Why do you keep on playing with me?!" Usagi shouted struggling still entrapped. 

"I'm not paying with you! What makes you say that?" Mamoru demanded angry. 

Usagi cried louder. "I don't know! Maybe because you always make fun of me?!" Usagi wailed.

"Shhh." Mamoru comforted her gathering her in his arms, not minding as her tears soaked his shirt.

***

Usagi's brain was now fogged as she clung on to him. "Why does he have to smell so good?" Usagi asked frustrated as her tears finally subsided.

"Are you alright now?" Mamoru asked kindly handing her a handkerchief. Usagi dabbed at her eyes and returned it to him. 

"Gomen, for breaking down like that. I just had a lot of things on my mind." Usagi apologized, her mind starting to clear up and she was trying to take control of her emotions. 

"What do I make you feel?" Mamoru asked huskily his lips grazing hers. 

"You make me feel like an idiot! Disoriented, confused, out of control…" Usagi complained but was distracted as Mamoru started nip ping her lips gently with his teeth.

"Stop that." Usagi moaned as her mind once again clouded up. He kissed her again, his hand cupping her face. Usagi threw all restrictions aside and kissed him back greedily, her hands grasping his shoulders for support. 

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Usagi whispered between kisses.

Mamoru stopped kissing her. "What?" He asked dazed. 

_Say you'll stay, don't come and go_

_Like you do_

_Sway my way yeah I need to know_

_All about you_

Usagi's lips trembled, as she feared she was going to break down and cry again. Mamoru seemed to have noticed this and snapped awake from his daze. 

"It's okay, I love you too." He whispered back as he hugged her tighter. 

"You love me?" Usagi asked again, Mamoru didn't answer her but kissed her again ravenously, she kissed him back with as much passion. 

_~The End~_

A/n: My first finished fic! Hope you liked it! Review!


End file.
